GoGang: Walfaized
GoAnimate x Walfas (A Touhou Animation Tool)Crossover by Igor. Plot The Heroes somehow find themsleves on the Walfas/Touhou World, and realize they turned into Walfas/Touhou-looking Characters! (Non-Humans, such as Carkle, Sophie and Pingy, has been turned into Humans.) They realize Mima is toturing Sanae, much to Igor's Dismay. They Can defeat Mima and return to the GoAnimate World? Igor also learns the Fire Storm Ability near the end of the movie, which can easily kill anybody, inculding immortals and Sprits. (if they're evil.) Good Ending Igor sucessfully uses Fire storm to defeat Mima and and Save Sanae. Thus they return to the GoAnimate World. Bad Ending The Fire Storm Backfires and Kills the Heroes, and Mima Totures Sanae until Death. Cast Paul as Igor the Mii Kayla as Sophie, Marisa, Flandere and Pingella Julie as MC Adore, Cirno and Irina Jeniffer as Renko and Mima Princess as Reimu Young Guy as IA, Bubsy Bobcat and Pingy Kimbrely as Sanae Eric as John, Carkle and Zion Transcript Gang are walking on a forest. they see a portal. Igor: "Um, What's on the Portal?" Pingy: "Dunno! Maybe a Giant Tacodile From Cloudy With a Chance of Meatball 2 May Attack us?" Sanae: "Eh, No." Gang enters the portal. land on Touhou/Walfas Universe. looks at himself, he realizes he is now wearing a Orange Dress with a white bow and Blue Short Sleeves. Igor: "Why i am dressed like a girl?" Pingy: "Am I Cross Dressing?!" looks at Pingy, he is shocked. Igor: "PINGY! YOU TURNED INTO A HUMAN!" Pingy: "I Did?!" Looks at himself in the Mirror Pingy: "OH MY GOD! I TURNED INTO A HUMAN!" Igor: "I told you!" Carkle: "I turned into a human too!" Sophie: "Me Too!" Pingy, and Carkle Looks at Themselves at The Mirror All Scream Igor: "CAN YOU GUYS STOP SCREAMING ALREADY?! WE'RE ALL AWARE NOW!" Sanae: at the sky, she finds a shadow falling towards her. "AHHHHH!!!" is kidnapped by the "Shadow". Igor: "What the..." Shadow turns out to be Mima. Pingy: "Mama Mia! Here We Go Again!" Igor: "What the F*ck now, Mima?!" gasps Igor: "What? i had to swear!" Mima: "Sanae shouldn't date boys like you! Not Until I die! But i am a sprit! thats mean i am immortal!" Igor: "That means-" Mima: "YES, IT MEANS SHE WON'T SEE YOU FOREVER!" Igor: "Ugh!" Pingy: "And I Know Chica Likes Pizza Right Guys Heh?" Igor: "1.This isn't time to make references to How to make FNAF Not Scary. 2.Sanae is on the risk for being totured by Mima!" Lands on Walfa/Touhou World Pingy: "Pingella?!" does Irina. Igor: "Irina?!" Irina: "For Some reason, i feel safer here." Igor: "Irina and Pingella, look at the Mirror." and Pingella Doesn't Look Freaked Out Pingella: "Great! I am a Human!" Irina: "I was a human on first place." Igor: "So Guys, Who we should ask for help?" Pingy: "Reimu?" Pingella: "So? What's The Trouble?" Igor: "Mima Kidnapped Sanae, and we have to save Sanae!" Irina: Flashbacks to the events of "When Igor is sleeping on a forest but Sanae and Irina are still awake". "Ummm, i don't think it's a good choice." Igor: "Why?" Irina: "Sanae Pu-" Minutes Later Irina: "Then you noticed it and was shocked, and i am still shocked on this day." Igor: "So?" Pingy: "Umm? Will Mima's Guards Come and Attack Us?" Igor: "Ummm, She has a minon, her name is Marisa." Pingy: "Marisa?" Igor: "She is literally both a witch and a maid at same time, weird, right?" Pingy: "Yep." at Mima's Lair... Mima: "Marisa! Keep a eye on Sanae! I'll look for something to spank Sanae with." Marisa: "Okay!" is looking at Sanae, While Mima flies away. minutes later, Mima Returns with a Paddle. Mima: "Time for Spanking!" Laughs hits Sanae with the Paddle. Screams so loud that the Heroes heard her. to the heroes. Igor: "OH NO! SANAE!" Pingy: "Wouldn't we ask Reimu for help first?" Igor: "Oh." Heroes look for Reimu. Pingy: "If Only The Portal Stays Open So We're Safe." Igor: "It actually Closed, and won't open until we save Sanae Kochiya." The GoGang (Minus Igor): "WHAT?!" Igor: "We have to save Sanae to return to GoCity." Heroes Spot Reimu's House. Pingy: "Is There a Bathroom in This Universe?!" Igor: "I Suppose So." Sophie: "..." Pingy: "Goodness Gracious! Im Starving!" Gets Out his Mcdonald's Happy Meal Pingy: "Well I Bought My Mcdonald's Happy Meal With Me!" Snatches It Pingy: "HEY! GIVE IT BACK WITCH!" Igor: "Mima is actually a evil sprit, not a witch." Gives Mima Sardine Mighty Eagle Comes to Chase Mima Mima: "AHHHHHHHHH!" Disappears and the Mighty Eagle crashes in a mountain. Igor: "GOD DARN IT!" Gang walks inside to Reimu's House. Reimu: "Uh, Hello guys! why you're doing here?" Igor: Sigh "Sanae Kochiya got kidnapped by Mima." Reimu: "OH NO! We need to save her! Also, Sanae is my lesbian Sweetheart!" is confused. Igor: "Lesbian Sweetheart? I thought Sanae was my Sweetheart." Reimu: "She is also my sweetheart, you know!" Igor: "Okay..." back to Mima's Lair. is Bleeding. Sanae: "Agh, Please! Stop!" Cries Mima: "I WILL NEVER STOP!" Laughs again back to Reimu and the heroes. walk out of the House. Sees a Time Capsule in Front of Reimu's House Sees a Old Map to Mima's Lair Pingy: "Hey Guys! I Found Something!" Igor: "What is it?" looks at the old map. Igor: "A Old Map to Mima's Lair?" Reimu: "It's indeed A Old map to Mima's Lair." Igor: "Oh." Pingy: "Maybe it will help us reach Mima's Lair!" are Walking to Mima's Lair in 3 Hours, but it felt like 3 months. Finally Made it Pingy: "We Made It!" Igor: "Took Forever, Eh?!" Mima: "WHO IS ON MY LAIR!?" Igor: "Oh uh!" Dresses Up as Circus Clown Pingy: "Pingy's Happy Circus! I Am The Ringmaster!" Igor: "Are you serious?" Juggles Bouncy Balls While He Rides On a Unicycle And a Walrus is Sitting On Top of Pingy's Head Igor: "..." Mima: "Bad!" uses her powers to blast Pingy to a wall. Igor: "PINGY!" Lands on the Dragon While Mima Blasts Him Tames the Dragon Igor: "We got a dragon aganist you." Dragon Flies To The Lair With Me Mima: "WHAT?!" Dragon Uses Fire Blast on Mima Igor: "Was it Super Effective?!" Pingy: "I don't know!" Igor: "I have a new attack now!" Mima: "WHAT THE F*CK IS IT?!" Igor: "Fire Storm!" Pingy: "Mama Mia! am I Right Dragon?" Nods Pingy: "Okay!" Igor: "Fire......................." Mima: "OH UH!" Igor: "................STORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Good Ending Fire Storm Hits Mima. Mima: "HELP! I'M BURNING!" Sophie: "How a Evil Sprit can catch on fire?" Igor: "GoAnimate Logic-I Mean, Walfas Logic!" Pingy: "Yah Got It!" Sophie: "Let's Go Back Home!" Heroes Goes Back To GoAnimate World Ever After THE END Bad Ending Storm Backfires, Hits the Heroes. Pingy: "Oh Crud!" Heroes Die. Maniaclly Laughs Tortures Sanae Until Death. dies. THE END? Teasers Walfaized.png|Sophie (Right) is complaining about her human form while Igor (Left) Laughs for Whatever Reason. Igorsophiecarkleandpingyswalfaforms.png|The Walfas Forms of the following characters (from left to right): Sophie, Carkle, Igor and Pingy Trivia *Chica is Absent in This Crossover Episode, But she is Mentioned By Pingy. *This is the first Episode to mostly use a different Animation Too other than GoAnimate. in this case, Walfas' Create.swf. *Igor Mentioned The Walfas in The GoGang Adventures Of The KND. Category:Crossovers Category:Videos that also use Animation other than GoAnimate Category:Videos that Use Walfas' Create.Swf Category:GoGang Series